Diario
by AinaBriefs
Summary: Las ironías que trae la vida y los giros que da el destino son impredecibles. Entrada del diario de Bulma Briefs después de los acontecimientos de Saga Saiyan.


De nuevo aquí en otro intento de one shot, sacado de la enorme cantidad de tiempo libre que tengo en vacaciones. Perdonen mi falta de creatividad en el summary pero mi cerebro se apagó en ese momento. Me sentí como para escribir algo de esta pareja, la cual adoro, pero no me sentí como para escribir algo de los tres años aun cuando fue lo que me trajó aquí en un principio. Así que me pregunté: ¿Qué pensó Bulma cuando vio a Vegeta en la televisión en su primera visita a la Tierra?

A propósito, debido a varias razones me vi en la necesidad de cambiar mi nickname a AinaBriefs (antes PrettyAssassin). ¿Qué opinan? No sé, me agrada más que el anterior y espero que este sea mi nombre por el resto de mis días en FF. Y digo, les aviso porque ya me pasó que alguien no tenía ni idea de quien era yo por MP.

Disclaimer: Ni DBZ ni Vegeta me pertenecen. Si así fuera él no estaría bailando ballet en la nueva película y habría cachetadas más seguidas.

* * *

**Diario**

_Aún no puedo reponerme de todo lo que ha sucedido hoy, son demasiadas cosas que no estoy segura de soportarlo. No ha sido fácil ir a buscar a un campo de batalla, el cuerpo del hombre que amas. Verlo herido de esa forma, sus ojos sin vida, tocar su piel y sentirlo frío al tacto solo me provocaba derramar más lágrimas por su partida. Yamcha…_

_Me partía el corazón pensar en él, recordar todos los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos y pensar que quizás nunca más podría volver a verlo y estar con él. Sé que hemos tenido muchos altibajos en nuestra relación pero yo lo amaba demasiado. __Ellos dicen que aún hay esperanza, que aún lo podemos traer de regreso con las esferas del dragón. Quiero creer en ellos pero soy una persona realista y sé que hacer eso será casi imposible. Ir a Namek sin tener ni una clara idea de como llegar, al acecho de ese saiyajin que Goku dejó escapar._

_Vegeta era su nombre._

_Tan solo pensar en él, hace que unos escalofríos recorran mi cuerpo. Y eso que ni siquiera lo había visto en persona, tan solo por la televisión mientras Yamcha era asesinado. Jamás había visto una mirada tan fría, orgullosa, arrogante y mortífera. Verlo y saber que solo esta jugando contigo antes de matarte. Como un animal jugando con su presa. __¡Él! ¡Ese hombre tenía la culpa de todo! Si no fuera por él, yo no tendría que estar llorando por mi pérdida. Lo odiaba, deseaba con cada parte de mi ser que se pudriera en el infierno donde pertenece. Un ser como él no merece compasión y mucho menos perdón. Él era un asesino, un asesino de miles o quizás millones. No le importaba nadie, ni siquiera su compañero que fue asesinado por él mismo. Era un traidor. _

_¿Cómo pudo confiar Goku en alguien así? Realmente no entiendo en que pensaba. No era posible que hubiera algo de bondad en alguien como Vegeta ni tampoco creo que él vaya a cambiar como Piccolo, él simplemente era alguien incapaz de tener sentimientos. Su sádica sonrisa hacía obvio que disfrutaba claramente del sufrimiento de los demás, disfrutaba matarlos lentamente, jamás mostraba misericordia alguna. No había lugar para el perdón en su corazón de piedra._

_Un asesino, el más sanguinario, el peor de todos. Un asesino por diversión. Jamás pensé que hubiera alguien a quien detestaría de esta manera y tampoco pensé que existiera alguien tan vil como él. Maldecía a todos los dioses por no tener la fuerza necesaria para destruirlo yo misma y vengarme por lo que había hecho con Yamcha y mis amigos. _

_Lo primero que pensé al verlo en la televisión es que aquel saiyajin era sin duda algo extraño. No parecía muy fuerte, su compañero parecía aún más amenazante debido a su inmenso tamaño. Decía ser un príncipe y era pequeño, delgado, con un cabello tan extraño y me atrevo a decir que incluso, dejando de lado lo amenazante de sus facciones, era atractivo, haciéndolo aún más peligroso. Su sonrisa de lado, solo significaba que algo malo tramaba, no debías perderlo de vista._

_Cruel, despiadado, el orgullo en persona. Un monstruo. No podía encontrar el fin de la lista de defectos, cada uno peor que el anterior. Su mirada era una de esas que te puedes encontrar en tus peores pesadillas, mirándote mientras corres por huir de ella y él se ríe, burlándose, detrás ti. Y así sería, estaba segura que tendría pesadillas con él._

_Tan solo podía rezar por no volver a saber nada de él nunca más. Después de todo tenía que encontrar la manera de traer a todos de vuelta, en especial a Yamcha, y tendría que trabajar muy duro para poder llegar a Namek._

_Quien sabe que clase de cosas podría encontrar ahí. _

Bulma cerró la pequeña y vieja libreta antes de regresarla a su lugar, en lo más profundo del olvidado baúl de recuerdos.

3 de noviembre del año 762 decía aquella entrada en el diario. Sin duda había pasado demasiado tiempo.

-¡Mamá, ya llegué! – Escuchó a Trunks gritar a lo lejos mientras se acercaba al ático. ¿Tantas horas habían pasado? Ellos se habían ido en la mañana. La puerta se abrió pero no volteo a verlo. Trunks se acercó a ella - ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

-Oh, nada cariño. Tan solo estoy buscando unas cosas para un proyecto, no las encuentro y pensé que aquí podrían estar – lo miró y vio que estaba lleno de lodo - ¿Y tú donde estabas si se puede saber?

Trunks rió nervioso antes de continuar.

-Oh bueno, papá me llevo al parque de diversiones como lo había prometido antes del torneo pero como nos aburrimos después de un rato, nos fuimos y me estuvo enseñando nuevas técnicas ¿puedes creerlo? – Trunks sonrío ampliamente, claramente emocionado – Dice que si sigo entrenando, muy pronto podré manejar el Galick Gun a la perfección.

-Me parece muy bien, pero ese no es motivo para llegar de esa manera – lo regañó, para luego dulcificar su tono – aunque es muy lindo de tu parte querer aprender sus técnicas.

-Sí, bueno – se sonrojó - él me había prometido que me enseñaría si ganaba el torneo y lo hice. En fin, ¿puedo ir a casa de Goten? Tengo que enseñarle mis nuevas técnicas.

Trunks sonrío de lado maliciosamente en una forma muy parecida a su padre. Bulma río un poco al ver las similitudes y asintió.

-Regresa a la hora de la cena.

-Claro mamá - y de esa manera se dispuso a salir del ático.

Bulma regresó su vista al diario en el interior de la caja. Se había olvidado por completo de ese diario después de regresar de Namek, ella suponía que el tiempo que dejo de escribir fue suficiente para perder la costumbre. Recordar lo que había escrito en esa época le provoco reírse de las vueltas que había dado su destino.

-¿De qué te ríes mujer? – una imponente voz sonó detrás de ella, casi dándole un ataque de la sorpresa.

-¡Vegeta, me asustaste! – le recriminó - ¡No puedes andarte apareciendo así como si nada! ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Matarme?

-Eso es algo que he planeado en hacer desde que llegué aquí – Vegeta río divertido – pero entonces ¿Quién repararía la Cámara de Gravedad?

-¡Maldito mono espacial! – dijo mitad enojada, mitad divertida.

En un impulso, Bulma agarró lo primero que encontró en su mano para lanzárselo, siendo este, esquivado fácilmente por Vegeta. Su antiguo diario.

La peliazul se paralizó al instante de comprender que era lo que había lanzado. ¿Qué sucedería si Vegeta leyera esa última entrada?

El príncipe lo recogió del suelo. Lo estudio minuciosamente, la curiosidad era visible en sus ojos al ver el desgastado objeto.

-¿Puedes devolvérmelo? – Bulma preguntó casi en un susurro.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó curioso.

-Nada que te importe. Es mi antiguo diario y no tienes derecho alguno a leerlo, es privado. – Se dirigió hacia él en un intento infructífero de arrebatarle el diario - ¡Devuélvemelo!

-No tengo porqué ¿debo recordarte quien me lo lanzó? ¿Y desde cuando me ocultas cosas? – Bulma pudo observar la desconfianza en sus ojos antes de que él volteara hacia otro lado.

-No te he ocultado nada, Vegeta. – Suspiró derrotada - Era mi diario, pero deje de escribir antes de irme a Namek en busca de las esferas del dragón para revivir a todos, ya ni siquiera me acordaba de él.

-Debo suponer que son cosas sobre el insecto debilucho y tú ¿no es así?

-La mayor parte, sí.

-¿Por eso no querías que lo leyera?

-Sí – mintió.

-Bulma – dijo el saiyajin a manera de reprimenda.

La peliazul maldijo al sexto sentido del príncipe cuando de ella y sus mentiras se trataba.

-Escucha, es algo sin importancia. Todo lo que está escrito en ese diario dejo de tener sentido para mí desde hace años y preferiría que se quedará de esa forma ¿puedes hacer eso por mí? – Lo miró suplicante – Éramos otras personas en aquel entonces, ya no importa más lo que sea que esté escrito ahí.

Vegeta pareció comprender lo que quería decir y frunció el ceño. El diario era antes del viaje a Namek y él era una persona completamente diferente en ese entonces. Algo estaba escrito acerca de su primera visita a la Tierra.

Aun así la curiosidad seguía estando presente. Quería saber que era lo que ella había pensado de él en ese entonces, pero ¿tendría algún caso hacerlo? ¿Les haría algún bien a ambos leerlo?

Tan sólo era el pasado.

-Tienes razón no me interesa – masculló, mostrando su ya tradicional rostro inexpresivo.

Vegeta arrojó el diario de vuelta al baúl y se dio la vuelta para retirarse silenciosamente. Bulma lo miró alejarse y sonrió por su aparente comprensión. Tomó el diario de nuevo entre sus manos y suspiró.

-Esta es la prueba de la ironía tan grande que es mi vida y la tuya, Vegeta - dijo la peliazul mientras veía al diario – Se suponía que debíamos odiarnos, pero tú y yo jamás hemos sido buenos para hacer las cosas que deberíamos hacer. Nosotros somos los que decidimos nuestros destinos ¿no es así?

-Así es – dijo en un débil susurro el príncipe, mientras escuchaba fuera de la habitación las palabras de su esposa.

* * *

Si has llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer. Y si no igual se agradece.

P.D. No me malinterpreten con lo de Vegeta bailando, se ve hermoso pero al menos le quitaría esa sonrisa Colgate con la que sale, en vez de feliz parece desquiciado. Y perdón si aún existe alguien que no haya leído los spoilers y le acabo de arruinar la película...


End file.
